


~We were One, but Now it's just Me~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Femboy!Kurusu Akira, Gay Kurusu Akira, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~Inspired by the song "Jealousy" by Tove Lo. Rated Mature, to be on the safe side.~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Saihara Shuichi/Amamiya Ren, Saihara Shuichi/Kurusu Akira, Saihara Shuichi/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Kurusu Akira/Saihara Shuichi (Love Triangle)
Kudos: 3





	~We were One, but Now it's just Me~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Saihara Shuichi/Kurusu Akira is a crack ship I'm ready to endorse, much like Amami Rantaro/Naegi Makoto but that's another idea for another impromptu writing session...
> 
> Might become a full-fledged story, depending on feedback.
> 
> Tell me what you think, enjoy!~

Seeing them together hurts. It fuckin’ hurts.

And I know Akira tries not to be all lovey-dovey mushy and shit in front of me with him, but I still walk in on them. I still try to look over my shoulder to see, to see, and hope that maybe it’s just that. I’m seein’ shit, this isn’t reality.

But then it hits me, man. It hits like me a fuckin’ brick to the head and I find myself sick to my damn stomach. It hits me over and over, and it’s only growing.

This sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, growing and growing and trying to take over.

It fuckin’ sucks.

* * *

“Guys, this is Saihara Shuichi. He and his aunt and uncle moved to my town six months ago,” Akira said with a light wave of his hand, wide and large and piercing gray eyes moving from us to the slightly shorter boy to his right. His smile was tiny but warm, Morgana hopping out of his bag to lounge on one of the stools nearby.

“N-nice to meet you all! Akira-chan’s been so excited about this trip for weeks now.”

The guy to Akira’s right...fuck, he was good-looking. I was ready to hate this guy’s guts, considering who he was to Akira and why he came along for this reunion trip. But he was good-looking, someone who’d definitely look right at my best friend’s side.

Short dark hair that looks black but really is blue, just not blue like Yusuke’s. He was pale, almost the color of ash, and a figure I’ve seen only on girls. His eyes were grey but not really? When Futaba looked him up, she said his eyes were this “gambogeish” grey, whatever the hell that meant, and he had pretty long and thick eyelashes that, once again, I’ve only seen on girls. But he was a guy; that figure and those lashes were a hundred percent natural.

He seemed like the type of guy to wear suits or long sleeves and slacks at all times, so seeing him in an oversized dark blue sweatshirt, a black tank top underneath, black shorts and gray sneakers was weird. Just weird; he also had this cap on, black with three white stripes on the back and a silver star on the front.

Wasn’t he sweating under all that? It’s summer. Did he get cold easily, or did he feel naked without a few extra layers?

Akira’s soft giggle broke me out of my winding train of thought, and how he gently pecked Saihara on the cheek reminded me that my blood was indeed boiling and that it wasn’t all in my head. “Take it easy on him, guys. Saihara-chan’s a nervous wreck on good days!”

“H-hey!” The emo-looking boy exclaimed, turning pink around the cheeks and lightly elbowing Akira in the side. “They’re your friends, your family. I really want them to like me, and it’s not like you weren’t f-freaking about meeting my aunt and uncle!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Akira deflected, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around one of Saihara’s. I bit the inside of my cheek when my best friend nuzzled his face into the other boy’s shoulder, opening one eye lazily to gauge our reactions. “Saihara-chan’s the big secret I was telling you guys about.”

“More like kissing and not telling,” Futaba sneered with a mad genius smirk, tapping the tips of her fingers together. “Who would have thought my Onii-chan would get the hots for the Ultimate Twitchy Detective, beep boop!”

“‘Ultimate Twitchy Detective?’” Haru echoed, blinking those lovely, rich eyes and tilting her head so delicately.

“Not twitchy, but he is the Ultimate Detective,” Akira corrected, stealing Saihara’s hat and pulling it over his tangled mess of curls. “The best in Japan, totally not biased here too.”

“Right,” Ann dragged out the word, one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows disappearing into her blonde bangs. She was smiling though and held out her hand out to Saihara. “Nice to meet you, Shuichi-san! Takamaki Ann, one of the badass ladies of the Phantom Thieves and resident fashion queen. Whatever you need, I got.”

“Likewise, Takamaki-san,” Saihara’s nails were painted black, and his hand was almost lost in Ann’s (surprisingly) bigger grasp. “And arigato, haha! I could use a tip or two, I-I’m afraid I just go with black for most occasions.”

“Twitchy Emo!” Futaba declared, crouched on the stool opposite Mona. She fixed her glasses and waved at Saihara with a playful wink, “I knew Onii-chan had a type!”

I tried not to scowl at that comment. I know she didn’t mean it as a jab at me, this time around, but it still...hurt.

“You must be Sakura-chan,” Saihara blinked and turned a pinker shade around the cheeks, his smile shaky but friendly. “Akira-chan’s told me you’re the prank master...if you need a minion, I-I can make do!”

“Submissive as hell too, I know who controls the zipper in this relationship!”

“Futaba!” Makoto lightly scolded, shaking her head. “Don’t scare our leader’s boyfriend away, they must be serious if he invited him along.”

Boyfriend...boyfriend. Yeah. That’s what everyone’s thinking right off the bat, except for me. Can’t they just pretend for a second that Akira’s bringing over a new friend and that’s it?

Was that so hard?

Saihara jumped as Yusuke suddenly got closer to him and Akira, doing that usual weird artist finger frame thing he always did. “K-Kitagawa-kun?”

“Amazing…! How you two balance each other out aesthetically! While both of you possess dark eyes and hair, the clash of personalities between the two of you. Rule meeting chaos, order meeting disorder, moonlight beauty paired with devilish allure. It’s truly mesmerizing!” The pretty boy went on and on, eyes sparkling and a sly, though he probably doesn’t think it’s sly, smile splitting his face in half. Saihara went from pink to red, hiding away in Akira’s shoulder.

Damn, he is twitchy.

“Inari, cool it. You’re scaring Twitch.” Futaba rolled her eyes while Haru, Ann, and Makoto smiled sheepishly in Saihara’s direction.

“Forgive him, he gets a little too caught in his artistic ramblings. It’s not meant to insult or cause discomfort,” Makoto clarified, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I-it’s not that, it’s just...I’m not used to being called moonlight beauty. It’s definitely a compliment I’ve never heard of until now.” Saihara explained, taking a deep breath and straightening his back. He bowed his head, “Though Kitagawa-kun is right, about Akira-chan being a devil. He is from head to toe!”

“You like it,” Akira argued with a chuckle, for a brief moment locking eyes with me. His smile fell a little, and whatever words he had died on his tongue.

Yeah, yeah you have nothing to say huh? I think you forgot I was in the damn room for a second there, Aki.

…

“So Saihara, you joinin’ us for the camping trip?” I asked, and I was pretty sure the deadpan was there even when I tried to sound chilled. I leaned against the cafe counter, eyes on the so-called “Ultimate Detective''.

Was that really a thing? Sounds something like from one of those pretentious, showy visual novels honestly. Was he even a detective? Didn’t Aki learn from last time about trusting detectives?

Saihara’s expression sharpened just a bit. Yeah I know I fucked up keeping the bitterness out of my tone because he had reacted the way he did. His smile was polite and kind, his nod slight but confident. “Hai, I’ve never been camping before. My aunt and uncle thought it was a great idea to get out for a bit, I’m really glad Sojiro-san was so accommodating. It was kind of last-minute…”

“My fault, but he still said yes!” Akira broke eye contact with me to smile big and wide for Saihara, tucking a lock of dark blue hair behind his ear. “There’s plenty of space upstairs, and it’s not like he wouldn’t want to meet my new friend.”

“Yeah, ‘friend’. And you say you have lots of space upstairs, so does that mean you’re not going to share the-”

“Why don’t we help you guys get settled in?” Makoto was quick to cut Futaba off before she could continue with her innuendos, taking Saihara’s bag from him with a light giggle. “I’m rather curious to learn how you acquired the title of Ultimate Detective, which carries a lot of authority that isn’t so easily given away.” With that, the slender brunette led the way to the stairs, everyone else stepping back to let Saihara and Akira pass.

Taking Saihara’s hand in his, Akira followed Makoto’s lead. He avoided looking directly at me, and I know why.

It just hurt that we were both acknowledging it, and we were the only ones doing that.

* * *

“You know you don’t have a leg to stand on over this,” Futaba said to me, meeting my gaze. Both of us were downstairs, the others having gone upstairs shortly after Makoto, Akira, and Saihara.

I glared weakly at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re upset Akira showed up with a new man when you two never dated, to begin with.” The tiny ginger explained, looking up from scratching Morgana behind the ears. Her expression was everything but hurtful yet not very sympathetic at the same time.

Shit.

“That’s not-”

“So you’re going to deny that you two ‘fessed up to liking each other only for you to say it wouldn’t work long-distance so it’s best to just stay best friends?” Futaba’s eyes narrowed dangerously behind her glasses, challenging me.

Shit, shit.

“You were listenin’ in, weren’t ya?”

“Always assume I’m listening,” Futaba confirmed with a nod. She rested her elbows on her knees. “Listen, I know this is pretty awkward and I feel bad for you a little bit.”

“But?”

“But you told him things wouldn’t work out long-distance, what did you think was going to happen?”

Maybe that Akira wouldn’t be back with a boyfriend? Maybe that we’d have a chance to talk this out? And by a talk I mean to take back all the crap I said months go and make things right? That I said all that crap because I was scared we’d just get hurt in the end being so far away from each other?

Everything but this?!

“Things are awkward for him too,” Futaba continued, taking my silence and going along with it. “The tension’s heavy.”

“He looks happy,” I mumbled, looking away and stuffing my hands in my pockets.

“He is. Saihara’s pretty cool. Twitchy and a nervous, crybaby wreck most of the time but nice, and pretty smart.” Futaba looked down at Morgana, “Verdict?”

“He’s been Akira’s rock this whole time,” Morgana admitted. “You know he and his folks aren’t that close, weren’t before the arrest and even now they barely notice him. It felt like I and him were living on our own, doing whatever we wanted. Within reason.”

“How did he meet Saihara?” I knew most of the details, and asking for more was just going to dig the knife in deeper…

But I had to know. I just had to.

“Saihara and his aunt and uncle moved into the house across the street,” Morgana began, tail lightly swishing back and forth. “At first he kept to himself, most of the time we’d see him reading in the park. Akira noticed him the first day, because who doesn’t in a tiny neighborhood? Anyway, he waited a week before going up and talking to him. Not a lot happened, Saihara’s really shy and over-thought a lot, but after a few cups of coffee and movie nights they grew really close. Saihara really is a detective, he’s worked at his uncle’s agency for a few years now and he doesn’t really talk to his folks either.”

“Meet cute,” Futaba declared, fixing her glasses. “Two people with not-so-great lives colliding! Romeo and Juliet, Lady and the Tramp!!”

“Futaba,” I grumbled, scowling. She ignored me though.

“Okay,” Morgana just stared at the tiny ginger before continuing, “Saihara’s into crime documentaries but he’s squirmy at seeing dead people. His personality type is ISFJ, whatever that means, he likes coffee and curry together now thanks to Akira, his hat is like his Kryptonite, and...he’s had a crush on Akira since day one, he just never had the guts to talk to him before Akira made the first move.”

A crush since day one...Akira told me once he had a crush on me since day one.

Since day one. Talk about karma bein’ a bitch.

“And when did they get together?” I asked, going for the throat.

Morgana let out a soft purr, meeting my gaze. “They got together a few weeks ago. They’ve been dancing around each other for months now, about time.”

“Thanks, Mona.”

“Ryuji, I didn’t mean it like that. But what were you expecting?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I demanded again, balling my hands up into fists. The damn cat didn’t back down though.

“You told Akira a long-distance relationship wouldn’t work out, that hurt him. It hurt him a lot, Ryuji, even if he hid it pretty well. It hurt Akira but he accepted it; he would rather be just best friends than lose you for good. Yeah he’s liked you since day one, and yeah at first he was going to wait until he got back here to talk to you but what if you had said the same thing? What then?”

“We still should have talked first! He made that choice for the both of us.”

“Like you made the choice to stay just best friends without asking him first?” Futaba pointed out, looking at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world. And I was, at least right now. “You can’t be serious, Ryuji.”

“I am! And look, I don’t want to make things awkward or anything. If he likes Saihara then he likes Saihara, but you two can’t deny how tense things are between us.”

“Are you going to try to talk to him one-on-one when you get the chance?”

“...If he and Saihara aren’t glued to the hip, yeah. Akira’s still my best friend.” I looked over my shoulder, watching as Haru and Ann talked Saihara’s ears off as they came back down. Akira was upstairs finishing settling in, Makoto listening carefully to whatever artistic ramble Yusuke was on now. Everyone was kind of doing their own thing as we waited for our leader to let us know when it was okay to head up.

Saihara was a bit twitchy, looking back and forth between Ann and Haru and squeaking out a word or two. But most of the time he was silent, clearly more of a listener than a talker. And with Ann, that was a good thing; she talks enough for a crowd.

I narrowed my eyes, my brain threatening to blow itself out of my skull.

I knew their story, Saihara and Akira’s. It’s not like I was in the dark about it, believe it or not. Akira’s texts have felt different for a while now. Before the long pauses were murderous, driving me crazy and making me wonder when they’d end. They did, and now I don’t know if I miss them or not.

Akira’s texts, once short and sweet and to the point but fair, were now longer, more animated and beaten around the bush. For someone who didn’t talk a lot, the texts would have made you think Kurusu Akira could never shut up.

...Where the fuck am I going with this?

“Hey, guys! I’m all done,” Akira stood at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets with a small smile on his lips.

“Finally! Okay, thieves-to the hideout!” Futaba cheered, hopping out of her stool. She was quick to grab Saihara’s arm on her way up, nearly dragging him. “Honorary thieves too, so hurry your ass up.”

“H-honorary?!” Saihara exclaimed, tripping over one of the steps. “Gah!”

“Whoa there, Saihara-chan,” Saihara went from pink to red, again, as Akira wrapped his arms around him. Preventing him from falling flat on his face; the pale, twitchy detective looked up at my best friend, his eyes almost golden I think while the two had this weird conversation without having to talk.

They were just staring at each other. Everyone went quiet as they watched this go down as if this was some chick flick they’ve been following for days. What the hell…?

“A-arigato, Akira-chan.”

“Doitashimashite, Shuichi-chan.” Akira brushed a few hairs out of Saihara’s eyes before straightening him up a little, taking his time, and then leading the way to his room.

Ann spared me a glance. She waited until everyone else was up before placing a hand on my shoulder.

Guess we can have those weird, no-talking conversations too.

* * *

Catching up was fun and painful at the same time.

Talking about finals we flunked, if college life is all that, and how everyone’s been doing in general. Again, Saihara was mostly quiet, smiling and hearing us all out. He would tug at his cap from time to time, and he and Akira would share looks but other than that it felt like just us Phantom Thieves again.

Sure, Saihara sitting between Akira and me was new...because you know, I once said my place is by Akira’s side and vice-versa, but that aside again.

And again. And again.

“Wow, you all have such busy, exciting lives,” Saihara said finally, letting out a soft laugh. “Nothing really happens back home, so this is a nice change of pace.”

Akira snorted. “Says the guy who works at a detective agency,” he said, shaking his head.

“Your uncle’s?” Futaba asked, grinning and pretending she didn’t already look this up. “Cool!”

“From time to time,” Saihara explained, pulling on the tongue of his cap again. “I’m getting back into it--I took a break from helping out with cases because, w-well because without giving too much confidential information away I needed to step back. Clear my head and make sure it’s what I wanted to keep doing.”

“Did something happen?” Haru asked, as gently as she could. Her brown eyes were warm, pools of hot chocolate. She can be scary sometimes, especially with an axe in her hand, but deep down was very sweet. Saihara swallowed hard, his smile uncomfortable.

“W-without saying too much, I thought I had sided with the victim. The person who needed protection, the person I believed was telling the truth...I was wrong though.” Saihara’s eyes were cloudy then and there. Akira’s smile fell a little, and he slipped his hand into his.

Just like that, as if it was the most normal thing for him to do.

“Shuichi…”

“The victim was lying, and I ended up catching the wrong person. I was quick to judge based on the evidence when I should have been more aware of the possibility of a blindspot.”

“You’re human, Saihara-san,” Yusuke said softly, slowly. “You didn’t take on that case to pass your own brand of righteous judgment. You were just doing your best; sometimes that leads you to make mistakes, to not see the whole picture.”

“Inari’s right,” Futaba piped up, her expressionless mischievous now. “You were just doing what you thought was right at the time.”

“I know. I’ve come to accept it, and to let go of the past. It’s just rather chilling to me, that experience and what it did to me. I had to walk away from the investigative world. I didn’t want to be known as someone who went into investigating to have a high closing rate. I want to be known as a good detective, as someone who fights for the truth.”

The truth.

...Isn’t it kind of weird that Akira’s current crush (because I can’t say the other word, I won’t) is a detective? A detective that wants to be known as someone who fights for the truth? You know, when we had some shady sleaze targeting us as the Phantom Thieves? Playing both sides and almost getting Akira killed for real?

This shady sleaze that I’m still positive had had the hots for Akira.

Akira didn’t return them, since he told me that he’s liked me since day one...but that didn’t mean Akira didn’t care about him until the very last moment. He was amazing like that; even with all the shit life’s put him through, Aki’s always forgiving and understanding. He rather help someone who’s stabbed him in the back than get even.

Not saying that Saihara is gonna be like that, but...but that he’s another detective. Pretty, smart, too much of a nervous wreck compared to the last detective I’ve met but still polite and considerate, all that crap is kind of worrying.

Worrying for so many reasons, some might make sense and some might not but that’s beside the point.

“You, an experienced detective, gave me, declared a juvenile delinquent by a politically corrupt asshole, a chance to prove to you that I wasn’t what he made me out to be. Some people would say you made a terrible mistake but you did it anyways, and now look at us.” Akira began, taking off his glasses and hanging them off the front of his shirt. He rested his head on Saihara’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “I think you’re a better man than you were before, and a more alert detective so don’t worry too much. You’re one of the good guys, Shuichi. An honorary Phantom Thief.”

“He needs a code name to really make it official,” Futaba said, shaking her head. 

“Something that plays off of Joker well?” Makoto suggested, stifling her giggles behind a hand.

“Hmm, that’s a tough one.” Ann played along though she gave me a soft look from time to time.

“His name means ‘Master’,” Yusuke pointed out, shrugging a thin shoulder.

“Inari, kinky!! This one time I’m with you,” Futaba seized up Saihara’s embarrassed blush like the little gremlin she is, Akira’s chuckling not helping as he hugged the blue-haired boy close.

Again, he either ignoring that I was there or so caught up in the moment that he only saw Saihara.

I don’t know which option is worse.

* * *

“Thanks for serving us all curry, Boss,” Makoto said with a pretty, sweet smile, all of us too stuffed and happy to say anything else. My annoyance was too dampened by the good meal to really flare-up.

Saihara’s head on Akira’s shoulder wasn’t fun to see, but I dealt with it.

The rest of the chatter blurred into one big mess in my ears, up until it was time to leave. We all agreed to get up early tomorrow to get all the stuff we’d need for a camping trip together. After getting EMMA, we were pretty much set on knowing what supplies we had to get. We have to get them, and I argued that Akira (and Saihara) were probably tired from the long trip that the shopping could wait until tomorrow. Everyone ended up agreeing and chattering the rest of the time away before eating.

So far so good, I guess.

Up until it was time to say goodbye for the day, and I had to look Akira in the eye.

And Akira had to look me in the eye.

“It’s great to have you back, man.” The words jumped off my tongue before I could even think them through, like second nature because it is, still was. And the feeling behind it? Fuckin’ true. It was great to have him back, it’s great to see him again because I missed him so much.

I still miss him, even if he’s right here in front of me…

“It’s great to be back,” Akira replied with a firm nod, his smile small but lively. The look in his eyes, one that he usually saved for me, was there. Warm, open, kind. But I can tell there was some worry, some concern there.

He knew things were awkward, unsure between us and he wanted to talk but he wasn’t sure how to.

I don’t know how to either…

But we left it like that. Until tomorrow, to hope for the best.

The best...yeah.

* * *

“A-Akira?” I’m pretty sure my jaw was hitting the floor right now, my eyes threatening to pop out of my skull. I forced myself to look away because I couldn’t keep staring but the image was now etched into my brain.

He...he looked different today.

“Morning, Ryuji. You’re the first one here, haha you’re definitely really excited about this trip.” Akira said as a way of greeting me, seemingly unaware of my sudden reaction. Then again he’s back behind the counter washing dishes, probably what was left of his and Saihara’s breakfast so his back was to me. “Shuichi will be down in a bit, he didn’t want to forget his hat.”

“R-right. Aki, what...what are you wearing? Did you borrow clothes from Ann or something?”

Akira put the dishes aside to dry and shook the excess water off his hands, looking at me with a slightly raised brow. “Oh, this? Umm, I’ve had these clothes for weeks now. I just haven’t gotten around to wearing them is all. I thought I’d debut them here with you guys, what do you think?” With a flourish only Joker had, he put his apron up and stepped out from behind the counter, fixing his glasses and not sticking his hands in his pockets this time.

Because his skirt didn’t come with pockets. His skirt.

Akira was wearing a skirt.

I had to look at him again, look him in the eye. I couldn’t outrun that, even if I wanted to.

Akira was a handsome guy, sometimes way too pretty. Prettier than most guys and girls I’ve met, and I’ve met a lot of guys and girls at Shujin. His big, wide gray eyes, his perfectly messy black hair, his fair skin without any blemishes even when he’s taken some pretty bad hits in the Metaverse. He was already pretty outside of the skirt, but in it should be a crime.

His skirt was knee-length, Tulle (I think that’s what it’s called, shit and Ann gave me a crash course on this stuff too) style and a dark pink. Not red but dark pink, and it actually looks good on him. The skirt comes with a white belt, the buckle in the shape of a red heart. Instead of a shirt with short sleeves he was sporting a black tank top with dark pink spaghetti straps; the leggings he was wearing matched, highlighting just how long Akira’s legs really were, and managed with the pretty simple pair of red boots. In his hair were dark pink and red ribbons, around his neck a dark pink choker. He didn’t have much makeup on, just dark pink lipstick and eyeliner, but he...he looked…

“Good, really fuckin’ good,” I mumbled, my heart beating just a little bit faster and my face burning.

Akira’s smile was smug, victorious as he did a quick twirl in place, small red heart-shaped studs in his ears. I didn’t know his ears were pierced. “Thanks,” he said with a light giggle, “I was nervous going out like this but if you’re getting like this then I must be doing something right.”

Was that him flirting...or just stating the obvious?

The obvious, yeah. Because he wouldn’t flirt with me while already in a relationship. Akira’s nothing like that.

...Yeah.

“Shaddup,” I hissed, collecting myself. I looked away, scowling at the nearest booth. “Showoff.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“I’m ready to go, Akira-chan!” Saihara almost tripped down the stairs if it wasn’t for Akira catching him in the nick of time. His face buried in the crook of his elbow, arms wrapped loosely around Akira’s waist. “A-arigato, Akira-chan.”

“Like I’d let you fall,” Akira said with a meek laugh, pressing his lips to Saihara’s forehead. It only lasted for a second but it was still a second too long. I hid my scowl, staring out the window and pretending I didn’t want to melt a hole through the glass.

“I know you won’t. Oh, good morning, Sakamoto-san! How are you today?” Saihara finally noticed me and straightened up, smiling shyly. I couldn’t get over the fact that he and Akira...he and Akira kind of matched.

He was wearing an off-the-shoulder black crop top, a black choker with a small white heart in the center, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black jean shorts, and shiny black wedges. He didn’t have makeup on but he had black heart dangling earrings, silver bracelets, and a pair of black sunglasses perched on top of his head. Saihara had his black cap gripped tightly in one hand because of course, he isn’t going anywhere without it, standing up straight once he was steady on his feet.

“I’m good, man. And you?” I said back, putting on the best fake smile I can manage. It probably looked as fake as it felt since he was silent for a few minutes just watching me. He smiled back but it was cautious as if he was afraid he’d done something to upset me.

Shit.

“So far, so good. I’m ready to help with the shopping for the camping trip!! I-I wanted to contribute as much as I can.”

“Well, at least we know we’ll only need one sleeping bag between us,” Akira said with a teasing grin, meeting my eyes for a split second before going back to Saihara.

Only one sleeping bag between them...fun.

Fucking fun.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Disclaimer: I don't own the properties used in this writing experiment. I am merely using them to tell a story; I adore these two properties and highly recommend them, but I do not own them and/or make a profit off this. Thank you.~


End file.
